


The Man Of Glitter and Gold

by The Ring (misaano4799)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short One Shot, Short Poetry, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaano4799/pseuds/The%20Ring
Summary: I must have him, that man made of glitter and goldFrom Yami Bakura's point of view





	The Man Of Glitter and Gold

The darkness feeds off his very existence  
But somehow  
Some way  
He shines through it  
  
The Man Of Glitter and Gold  
  
Everything about him shows a regality most do not have  
The golden locks on his head  
The golden bands on his neck  
His ears, his arms, his clothes  
His very essence, his being  
  
It’s all glitter and gold  
  
A treasure  
A prize  
A shined gem  
Something coveted kings could only dream of possessing  
  
I have to have him as my own  
I must take him for myself  
He must be mine  
I, a king of thieves, must have him  
  
A man made of glitter and gold  
  
No one would ever see him the way I do  
The way I did when we met  
The way I did when he showed me his strengths  
The way I did when he showed me his weaknesses  
  
No one will ever see him as the man of glitter and gold

Only I will ever see him as the man of glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I thought of this while taking a bath with a glitter bathbomb and ended up covered in it. I still am. Someone get the glitter off me please.


End file.
